1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display panel and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to an LCOS display panel with a light-blocking region and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, electronic devices with displaying images have been widely used. According to the difference in optical paths, the display panel of electronic device is divided into transmission display panel and reflection display panel. Of the reflection display panel, the LCOS display panel, having the features of better resolution and low power consumption, has great popularity.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective of an LCOS display panel of a conventional electronic device is shown. The electronic device 10 comprises a circuit board 11, a display panel 13, and a shadow film 15. The circuit board 11 is electrically connected to the display panel 13. The display panel 13 has a preset-displaying region A1. The display panel 13 allows the light to enter in and then generates a reflective light from a silicon substrate (not shown in FIGs) of the display panel 13 to display an image. Besides, the electronic device 10 further comprises the shadow film 15. The shadow film 15 has a light-transmitting region A2 and a light-blocking region A3. The shadow film 15 is disposed on the display panel 13. The light-blocking region A3 covers a part of the display panel 13 to block the light for preventing the unexpected reflective light from the display panel 13. The image of the display panel 13 is displayed within the light-transmitting region A2 of the shadow film 15, so the light-transmitting region A2 is disposed in correspondence to the preset-displaying region A1 of the display panel 13. The area of the light-transmitting region A2 is substantially the same with that of the preset-displaying region A1.
Assembling the conventional electronic device 10, the display panel 13 and the shadow film 15 are aligning-bound mechanically. Mounting error is inevitable during the assembly of the shadow film 15 and the display panel 13, and the value of the mounting error will be enlarged from hundreds of μm to several mm on a projecting image projected from the display image of the display panel 13 used in a projector. Such mounting error will cause the light-blocking region A3 of shadow film 15 to block the preset-displaying region A1 of the display panel 13 and affect the display quality at the edge of the image, hence deteriorating the yield rate of the electronic device.